I love you stupid!
by averieartina
Summary: After the kiss that seal overlord zenon back into Rozalin's body from Adell,Rozalin started to question more about their relantionship and her feelings toward him. Fluff warning


Ugh..that fool..messing around with me..Me! of all person! the daughter of overlord Zenon!...no..I am not the daughter of overlord Zenon..I am..overlord Zenon..

I sat down on the grass and looked was rather cloudy,the wind carried the mapple leaves that had already turn red,indicating it is already autumn .The weather was cold and I hugged my knees tightly again my chest.I tucked my golden hair behind my earlobe and sighed.

"This is all his fault..I never felt like this . .i-it's all because of that kiss..."

I touched my lips with my finger and recalled the moment his lips pressed against was soft..warm..gentle. and..wait..what?! ..w-what in the world am I thinking! Calm down Rozalin!you are a princess! y-you shouldn't be thinking about this kind of stuff! kyaaa! this is embarassing!

I pulled out my my small gun:noble rose and held it firmly.I shoot the tree infront of me countless times at least until I calm down.

"Hey,Rozalin"

I could hear a voice calling me from behind..and I know that voice quite was Adell..great..of all timing he had to appear now! slowly,I stood up and turned around,acting as I usually did.

"h-hm,what is it? it's rather rare to see you here since you often wander off to search for a fight..leaving me behind in that 'dog house' and then came home with wounds an act of a fool battle maniac indeed" I said so bluntly ,crossing my arms across my chest.

" I have my hey,you are free right now right?" He looked into my eyes curiously and my heart skipped a beat..c-calm down me! don't g-give in!

"of course ,if not why would I be here? dancing around like a monkey?" There I go..that's it! a princess must always be elegant when answering a question! just like in the book I read in the mansion!

Adell let out a relieve sighed and grabbed my hand "I heard there's an autumn festival right now,so let's is away and Hanako is still with Etna. You had been down for days so I thought this might cheer you up."

"E-Eh? h-how did you know?.."I was suprised,I never thought Adell would even realize about it.

"I been watching you and I noticed you had been having nightmare everyday since you often woke up in the middle of the night"

"..." My face turned deeply red including my ears,my mouth was slightly open and I didn't know what am I suposed to say .The red haired boy who is known to be a battle maniac and hates women..is concern about me?..Ah..right..he promise to protect me..b-but..S-somehow..this makes me happy ..I looked into his dark raven eyes and felt my heart beating even faster than before.

"Rozalin? hey rozalin?" Adell waved his hand infront of him and blinked a few times in puzzlement and there I was..standing still like an idiot! this is embarassing..for a princess like me...

"S-Since when did you became a stalker Adell? h-hmph,but since you insist so much I have no choice to go along with you! don't get any wrong idea! I am only going with you just because I have a lot of free time to spare! NOT because I wanted to spend some time with you or anything!"

Adell chuckled and pulled me toward the town that was crowded with people..after all the curse had been broken and everyone turned into humans once again..Everyone was wearing a strange oufit..what it is called again? ..hm..ah! yes Kimono! I noticed a girl was walking toward us,her golden hair was tied in twin tail,she was wearing a blue kimono with a purple obi wrapped around her waist looked extremely adorable as her dark blue eyes stared into Adell's dark raven eyes.

"A-Adell! I-I thought you are not intrested in this kind of stuff?"Friday asked softly and looked at me "G-Good evening,Rozalin-san!"

I only nodded and without myself realizing I was holding onto Adell's hand tightly ..

He chuckled and patted Friday's though Adell dislike woman but he seems fine with Friday is it because they have known each other for so long?..I never knew about it..I-I meant it only been a few months since I started to live with Adell.

"I am here to hang out with Rozalin,I thought she might as well enjoy the first human festival since the curse broke." He grinned.

"Y-You..Two..a-are having a date?!" Friday eyes turned white dot and looked at us in suprised.

"D-Date? what's that?" I looked at her in confusion, why is she so suprised about it? and what is a date anyway?

"Wait,this is not a date"He looked at Friday with a sweatdrop on his head.

"B-But you two are holding hands! a-a date is where two lovebirds go out and do lovey dovey stuff!" Friday exclaimed..and my face turned red again.

I looked around and saw countless of lovers holding hands,being close with each other and I looked at our hands..d-do I even looked like Adell's girldfriend?..wait..what am I thinking!I quickly pulled my hand away and held it tightly against my chest.

"W-Whoa,Relax Rozalin, we are just here so you would cheer up..this is not a date" Adell said so to assure me..and somehow I felt a hint of sadness in my heart ..perhaps I was hoping it was a date..perhaps...and then I saw a glitter of hope in Friday's eyes..she problably happy knowing we are not on a date..

"T-Then can I come along Adell~? I want to spend time with you!..and Rozalin-san!"Friday said so cheerfully and clinged onto Adell's arm.I only looked at her .This wasn't a pleasent day after all..I just wished to go home and get some sleep.I walked ahead from them,ignoring their presence while Adell followed behind me,scrathing his head in puzzlement.

"I really don't understand her at times"he muttered in a low voice before looking at Friday"but I do wished to spend some lone time with Rozalin today...so could you..um.."

"O-Oh..o-okay.."Friday looked down dejectedly

I didn't know what in the world they were talking since I was ahead from them,passing through the crowd wasn't easy before suddenly someone pulled me into the dark valley.I am quite sure it wasn't would never dare to do this,he would never slammed me against the wall was just some punk that was half drunk.

"Lookie here,if it's not Adell's princess*hic* Never thought he would love you alone" one of the punk with dark messy hair and yellow eyes,wearing a black shirt and a khaki was laughing at his statement in amusement.

I rolled my eyes and sighed "You know..Of all day you shameless being have a bad timing to disturb mr right now.."I wasn't in a good one bit,I feel like killing them before grilling them and feed their remaining meat to some stray dogs.

"Everyone know that Adell was too strong and always protected you but now that he isn't around how about we have some fun princess?"his hand was reaching out to cupped my cheek and I was about to gave him a nice slapped that he would remembered forever but a flying kick landed on his face.

"I won't let you punks touch her"he glared at them,Adell was angry.I could see his eyes was reflecting his a flash,Adell kicked most of the punks and beat them half dead. They could never win against him,not in a million years.

"I-I don't need your help you know.."I looked away,averting my gaze from his as I rubbed my night coldness started veiled upon us and I was leaning against the wall once Adell approached me.

"You are a fool Rozalin..what if you got hurt?...how could I forgive myself if that happen.."He pinned me against the wall as he leaned closer and buried his face against my shoulder.I could feel his chest pressing against mine as his warm breathe brushed against my shoulder.

"A-A fool?!..I could have taken care of them easily! I don't need your help! I am strong enough to go against them myself!"My face was red because he was being way too close I tried to jolted away my hands from his grip but it was too strong."A-Adell..y-you are hurting me.."I said softly..tears well up in my eyes,I didn't know why ..but I felt like I was going to burst to tears.I looked into his eyes and I saw he was truly concern about my safety .

"but if something ever happen to you..I won't be able to keep my promise..and that's not my style"His gripped loosen and slowly he entwinned his fingers against mine,brushing our thumbs together gentlely. He placed a kiss on my shoulder and I face turned even redder than before.

"...Adell.."I said so softly "Why did you kissed me back then?...why are being kind to me?..why do you care for me so much?..besides the fact you promise to protect me"

"..."He didn't said anything,he only buried his face against my shoulder again.

"Adell .."

"..." again he won't respond to me.

"Adell..."

"..because I love you" with that he let my hands go and cupped my cheeks gentlely with his warm hands and caressed it in affection "that's why I want to protect you,that's why I won't let anyone else touch you"

"..."My face turned madly red,redder than his hair and I looked at him in awe..Adell love me? me?! meeee?! Is this true? or am I dreaming? should I try shooting him? no I have better idea.I stepped on his foot hardly that made him flinched and he looked at me with a sweatdrop on his head.

"A-Are you serious?.."

"yes"

"Even though I tried to kill you once?..."

He chuckled "yes"

"h-hmph,I guess my beauty have captived your heart huh!"I huffed,trying my best to sounded proud and hid my embarassment.

"Yea,Yea you are truly beautiful Rozalin"

My face turned red again..and I pulled out my noble rose and shooted him which he evaded it easily and pinned my hands against the wall and grinned.

"I love you Rozalin"

Again my heart was about to bust from this happiness! Calm down Rozalin! Calm down!"I-I don't hate you.."I muttered in a low voice.

He chuckled again and held my chin gentlely and pressed a gentlely kiss against my lips as I closed my eyes and indulge the kiss.

"I love you..idiot..."I mumbled in between the kiss as Adell kissed me passionately.

~The End~

Alice:"hey guys! it's me~Alice~sorry for being inactive-and gawd..I haven't continue my other story QwQ I am so sorry,once my final exam is over I will write more! I think!"


End file.
